Long Live The Death
by the-dead-star
Summary: Mystérieuse jeune femme, elle était apparue à la mort de son père. Jax ignorait qui elle était mais avait sentit qu'elle serait... importante.
1. Chapter 1

Long Live The Death

Chapitre 1

Certains prétendent que l'on peut dupe la Mort.

Rares sont ceux qui sont encore là pour en témoigner...

Charming, Californie, USA – 1993.

Elle était apparue à un carrefour, dans une nuée de corbeaux.

Les cheveux et les yeux étaient noirs, tout comme ses vêtements.

Mais ce qu'il avait surtout remarqué, c'étaient les deux seuls tatouages qu'elle avait.

Ressortant sur sa peau pâle, deux mots à l'encre noire ornaient les dernières phalanges de ses doigts.

La main gauche était ornée de « LIFE », celle de droite portait « DEATH ».

Et c'était exactement celle-ci qu'elle avait tendu, souriant :

« Enchantée, monsieur Teller. »

« Nous nous connaissons ? »

« Pas encore. »

Deux jours plus tard, la moto de John Teller percutait un semi-remorque de plein fouet.

Debout sous la pluie, elle était là, toujours accompagnée par ses corbeaux...

Oo*oO

L'enterrement avait rassemblé tous les chapitres, marée noire de faucheuses blanches.

Mais alors que l'office commençait à peine, le regard du jeune Jackson « Jax » Teller fut attiré par une nuée de corbeaux.

Sourd aux appels de sa mère, il suivit les volatiles, découvrant une jeune femme, assise contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Deux yeux entièrement noirs se posèrent sur lui et il se figea.

Mais, ne pouvant l'expliquer, il continua d'avancer.

Et enfin, il se retrouva face à cette si intrigante inconnue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Enchantée de te rencontrer, Jackson. »

« Je ne vous connais pas. »

« Je sais. Mais _moi_ , je te connais. Comme je connaissais ton père. »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, avalant difficilement la grosse boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

Mais l'instant d'après, une main se posait sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever les yeux.

Une main qui portait une inscription, celle de la vie...

La voix calme et le sourire tendre, l'étrangère déclara :

« Tu ne dois pas voir la mort de ton père comme une fatalité. »

« Et comment je dois le voir, alors ? »

« Comme la suite logique du cycle de la vie. Tout être vivant naît pour mourir. Il faut ainsi profiter de chaque instant car nul ne sait quand sera la fin. Je compte sur toi, Jackson. »

« Pro... promis, madame. »

Avec un dernier petit sourire, elle recula et s'éloigna.

Il l'appela mais pas une fois, elle ne s'arrêta.

« Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez ! »

« J'ai porté bien des noms, Jackson. »

« Quoi !? »

« Mais pour toi, je serai... Zaglada. »

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu, laissant un Jax totalement retourné par cette rencontre... surnaturelle.

Mais alors qu'il revenait auprès de sa mère, ne réagissant pas un regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il sut qu'il reverrait cette femme étrange, cette Zaglada.

Comment ?

Il l'ignorait.

Mais il le savait, il le sentait...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Aussi vieille que la vie sur Terre, elle faisait partie des Faucheuses, êtres mystérieux destinés à amener les âmes des défunts au Paradis ou en Enfer.

** Bizarrement, elle n'apparaissait que quand il y avait un décès.

Mais toujours, le fils de John Teller restait atrocement évasif.

Jusqu'au jour où…

*** Il se retourna, ne s'étonnant pas de découvrir la femme qui, depuis deux ans, avait longtemps hanté ses nuits.

Il avait fait des recherches, avait posé des questions.

Mais personne ne connaissait une femme du nom de Zaglada…

**** « Peut-on vous tuer ? »

« La Mort peut-elle mourir ? J'en doute fort.»


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

1995.

Comme chaque semaine, Jax venait se recueillir sur la tombe de son père.

Ça lui permettait, pour un temps, d'échapper aux tracas de la vie quotidienne.

Car entre Tara, sa copine, et le club, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« J'ai appris que tu avais reçu ton patch. Félicitations. »

Il se retourna, ne s'étonnant pas de découvrir la femme qui, depuis deux ans, avait longtemps hanté ses nuits.

Il avait fait des recherches, avait posé des questions.

Mais personne ne connaissait une femme du nom de Zaglada...

Un air soupçonneux sur le visage, il la questionna :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. »

« Je sais. Mais Zaglada n'est ni un prénom, ni un nom de famille. »

« ... Peut-être bien, en effet. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ton ami te cherche. »

« Répondez-moi ! »

Oo*oO

Ils s'étaient éloignés, quittant toute civilisation humaine.

Là, ils s'étaient installés, face à face.

Alors elle avait parlé.

Aussi vieille que la vie sur Terre, elle faisait partie des Faucheuses, êtres mystérieux destinés à amener les âmes des défunts au Paradis ou en Enfer.

Ainsi, depuis des milliers d'années, elle foulait la planète bleue, voyant la race humaine s'éteindre et renaître sans sourciller.

« Pourquoi est-ce différent, avec nous ? Car je suppose que vous n'êtes pas censée venir prendre de mes nouvelles, je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu as raison. J'aurais dut rester en dehors de ta vie. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais ton père m'a demandé une faveur, avant de mourir. Il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur son fils, pour éviter qu'il ne devienne comme lui. »

« Oh. »

« Je tiendrai cette promesse, Jackson. Mais ne sois pas étonné de me voir lors de funestes occasions. »

« Je ne le serai pas. »

« Bien. Alors je te dis à bientôt. »

Oo*oO

Les années passèrent, Tara quitta Charming... et la Mort frappa.

Les autres membres du club s'étonnèrent la première fois de voir Jax discuter avec cette étrangère toute de noir vêtue.

Bizarrement, elle n'apparaissait que quand il y avait un décès.

Mais toujours, le fils de John Teller restait atrocement évasif.

Jusqu'au jour où...

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais amené des amis à toi, Jackson. »

« Quoi !? »

Il se retourna, découvrant plusieurs Sons.

Il soupira alors :

« Les gars, je vous avais dit que... »

« Ouais, on sait ce que tu as dit, Jackie Boy. Mais cette femme m'a l'air franchement suspecte. Pas vrai, les gars ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et que comptez-vous faire... Chibs ? »

L'Écossais se figea, Jax retint un juron.

Cette rencontre allait mal se finir, il le sentait...

Oo*oO

Docilement, Zaglada avait accepté d'être amenée devant Clay Morrow, président du Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original.

Intrigué, il s'en approcha.

Elle tendit alors la main, « LIFE » tatoué sur les doigts.

« Monsieur Morrow, c'est un plaisir. »

« John m'avait parlé d'une femme. Je ne pensais pas que... »

« Que je puisse exister ? Détrompez-vous. J'existais bien avant l'existence de la race humaine et nul doute que j'existerai après votre extinction. »

« ... »

Ne se souciant pas des regards posés sur elle, elle approcha de la table où le symbole du club trônait fièrement.

Passant sa main dessus, elle sourit, penchant la tête sur le côté :

« Je vous en prie, monsieur Trager. Posez votre question. »

« Vous... vous avez vraiment vécu avec les dinosaures ? »

« Je suis plus vieille que je n'en ai l'air. D'autres questions ? »

« Et est-ce que vous... »

« Non, je n'étais pas présente lors de l'assassinat d'Abraham Lincoln. Ni lors de celui de Kennedy. »

« Peut-on vous tuer ? »

« La Mort peut-elle mourir ? J'en doute fort. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

* Avec surprise et rancœur, Jax retrouva Tara, aujourd'hui chirurgienne.

Mais si ce retour remuait d'âpres sentiments qu'il aurait préféré ignorer, il vécut aussi un moment magique.

** Debout dans la lumière dorée du soleil, elle l'observait, ce démon à gueule d'ange.

*** « Elle n'était pas censée mourir, pas maintenant. »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

« Opie ne… »

« Qu'en sais-tu, Jackson ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

2008.

Avec surprise et rancœur, Jax retrouva Tara, aujourd'hui chirurgienne.

Mais si ce retour remuait d'âpres sentiments qu'il aurait préféré ignorer, il vécut aussi un moment magique.

« Zaglada, voici Abel, mon fils. »

« Quel mignon petit garçon. J'ai failli le prendre, il y a quelques temps. Mais tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ... Va-t-il survivre ? »

« Mais je l'ignore, Jackson. »

« Alors comment fais-tu pour... »

« Aucun mortel n'est habilité à connaître les secrets de la Mort. D'autres ont essayé, ils n'y ont pas survécu. »

Il acquiesça, elle lui sourit, caressant sa joue du revers de la main :

« Ce petit garçon a encore de nombreuses années devant lui, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Très bien. Merci, Zaglada. »

« Et je te félicite, Jackson. »

Oo*oO

Tous étaient anéantis.

Donna, épouse d'Opie, avait été assassinée.

Évidemment, on voulait des représailles.

Mais avant tout, il fallait épauler la famille endeuillée...

Jax s'était endormi dans le cimetière, allongé contre un mausolée.

Debout dans la lumière dorée du soleil, elle l'observait, ce démon à gueule d'ange.

Prendrait-il les bonnes décisions ou se perdrait-il en chemin ?

Nul ne le savait, pas même elle.

Émergeant des brumes du sommeil, Jax sentit qu'on lui tapotait la joue.

Et sans même ouvrir les yeux, il sut qui était là.

« Zaglada... »

« Jackson. »

« Elle n'était pas censée mourir, pas maintenant. »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

« Opie ne... »

« Qu'en sais-tu, Jackson ? »

« Tu as raison. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Oo*oO

Ils arrivèrent côte à côte, lumière contre obscurité, blanc contre noir.

Mais seule Tara s'étonna de la présence de cette femme.

Et quand l'office fut terminé, elle s'enquit :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Zaglada ? Une amie de la famille, si on veut. »

« Et elle connaît Opie ? »

« Elle connaît tout le monde. »

« Oh. »

Elle observa alors cette inconnue cheminer au côté d'Opie, lui si grand et elle si menue.

Et quand ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, elle leva le bras, posant une main sur la joue de ce biker au cœur tendre.

« Ne te laisse pas abattre, Opie. »

« J'essaierai. »

« Car je détesterais devoir t'emmener aussi tôt. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors ne perds pas espoir. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

$ Il avait longuement hurlé mais Zaglada avait été intransigeante.

La Mort prenait, elle rendait rarement…

$$ Ils virent alors Happy approcher et Jax arqua un sourcil.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

« Pour lui ? Non. Il ne fait que… flirter avec la Mort. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

2010.

Il s'était vengé.

Opie avait vengé la mort de Donna en tuant June Stahl, membre de la DEA.

Elle n'avait pas appuyé sur la détente mais était tout autant responsable...

Une voix retentit dans son dos :

« Ton âme est-elle plus soulagée, Opie ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors j'en suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Mais le meurtre est un crime fédéral. »

« Ai-je l'air d'un agent fédéral ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire, elle fit de même.

Quand elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, il ne réagit pas.

Mais quand elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, il se figea totalement.

Toutefois, elle n'en fut pas gênée, se contentant de murmurer :

« De la part de Donna. »

Elle recula et quand elle leva la tête, les prunelles noisette d'Opie étaient troubles de larmes.

« Merci, Zaglada. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Opie. »

Oo*oO

2012.

Jax se tenait debout devant une tombe.

Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas celle de son père, non.

Cette fois-ci, c'était celle de son meilleur ami, celle d'Opie.

Il avait longuement hurlé mais Zaglada avait été intransigeante.

La Mort prenait, elle rendait rarement...

« J'aurais dut m'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Votre vie est violente et ensanglantée. »

« Je sais. »

« Regrettes-tu tes choix ? »

« Chaque jour. »

« Alors fais en sorte de changer les choses. Rends Opie fier. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, il embrassa ses phalanges tatouées par « LIFE ».

Ils virent alors Happy approcher et Jax arqua un sourcil.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

« Pour lui ? Non. Il ne fait que... flirter avec la Mort. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

* Ils quittèrent le cimetière, lui rejoignant ses deux blondinets et elle le tueur de Tacoma qui, depuis quelques années, entretenait une étrange relation avec la Mort.

Les autres Sons avaient arqué un sourcil mais au final, l'avaient accepté.

Car après tout, la Mort était une amie plus que familière.

** Jax s'était effondré dans les bras de Zaglada, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle était désolée, assurément.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait rien faire…

*** « Puisses-tu trouver la paix, là où tu iras. »

« Je saluerai mon père de ta part. »

« Et je veillerai sur tes fils. »

**** La Vie triomphait-elle de la Mort ?

Parfois.

Mais sans la Vie, il n'y avait pas de Mort…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

2013.

À nouveau, la Mort avait frappé.

D'abord Clay, ensuite Tara.

Jax s'était effondré dans les bras de Zaglada, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle était désolée, assurément.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait rien faire...

« Veilleras-tu sur mes fils ? »

« Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête, Jackson ? »

« ... Peut-être bien. »

« Le chagrin ne doit pas dicter tes actes. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

« Vivre et élever tes fils. Ils n'ont plus que toi, désormais. »

« Je sais. »

Elle acquiesça, l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils quittèrent alors le cimetière, lui rejoignant ses deux blondinets et elle le tueur de Tacoma qui, depuis quelques années, entretenait une étrange relation avec la Mort.

Les autres Sons avaient arqué un sourcil mais au final, l'avaient accepté.

Car après tout, la Mort était une amie plus que familière...

Oo*oO

2014.

Jax avait pris sa décision, elle le sentait.

Après avoir été trahi par sa propre mère, il avait tué, encore et encore.

Mais aujourd'hui, son âme semblait... apaisée.

Comme toujours accompagnée par ses corbeaux, elle approcha dans le soleil couchant.

Jax la rejoignit, embrassant, pour la seule et dernière fois, « DEATH ».

Posant une main sur sa joue, elle chuchota :

« Puisse-tu trouver la paix, là où tu iras. »

« Je saluerai mon père de ta part. »

« Et je veillerai sur tes fils. »

Il acquiesça puis se détourna, enfourchant sa moto, pour la toute dernière fois.

Les autres membres du club le virent s'éloigner, sa chevelure blonde formant un halo dans la lumière dorée du soleil.

Zaglada sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et elle tourna la tête, rencontrant deux autres yeux noirs.

Deux bouches se trouvèrent comme elle posait une main sur la joue de Happy, une main recouverte par « LIFE ».

La Vie triomphait-elle de la Mort ?

Parfois.

Mais sans la Vie, il n'y avait pas de Mort...


End file.
